City of Silent Scars
by Fandom.Bookaholic
Summary: Clary and Jace just got their daughter back but things have changed. She is not only older, taller, and more powerful then how she was when she left but she also blames her family for letting her be captured. Has she really sided with her Uncle Sebastian or is there something else to this story?
1. Author's Note

I'll just remind you that this is the sequel to one of my other fanfictions called "City of Secrets and Lies." If you haven't read that one yet then I strongly advise you to read it before reading this one. It's a good read as I heard from lots of my comments and reviews on my Wattpad and my account.

This story is about Alex the daughter of Clary and Jace. Sebastian took their daughter for nine years. Clary and Jace just got their daughter back but things have changed. She is not only older, taller, and more powerful then how she was when she left but she also blames her family for letting her be captured. She has come to love Sebastian and believes he is and always will be the only one who has every really cared for her. Has she really sided with her Uncle Sebastian or is there something else to this story?

Please read this sequel and if you haven't read the "City of Secrets and Lies" you can find that story along with other fanfics I have written on on and at FandomBookaholic on Wattpad (along with a few extra stories I have created on Wattpad.)


	2. New wardrobe shopping

**The Mortal Instruments Characters belong to Cassandra Clare but the other characters and the plot are mine. **

**Alex:**

I woke up the next day and took a shower. I had no other cloths except for my dirt covered cloths that I had to where yesterday. I groaned. I hated having to wear them. They were too big on my slim body. They were actually Kory's shorts and one of his old brown t-shirts.

Uncle Sebastian said I had to look crummy so I could fool my parents into believing I was locked up for years. He wouldn't even let me take a shower for a week and a half. It was worth it though. They believed I had been held against my will for nine years.

I wasn't held or trapped there. I was free to go anywhere and do anything I wanted as long I followed Uncle Sebastian's rules. I had to tell him where I was going and I had to take Kory with me. Kory was my cousin.

He was part fairy because Uncle Sebastian was dating one at the time. He said that Kory ended up on his doorstep kind of like me. Kory has always been able to understand what it's like to be betrayed by your parents. His mother, the Seelie Queen, never wanted him either. Uncle Sebastian took us in. Well Kory was his own but he didn't have to take me in and I love him for that.

I didn't mind the rules. He let me and Kory go anywhere and stay out as late as we wanted. Sometimes though I didn't follow the rules and would sneak out while everyone was asleep. I would come here to the New York Institute at night and sneak in Clary's window.

Out of everyone, I hated in the world she was at the top of the list. Uncle Sebastian had told me she had let him take me without a fight and said she had never loved me. I was her daughter she was supposed to love and take care of me but she never did.

I was taken when I was young, I resisted at first but I don't remember why. Everything about my life back then sucked and I hated it. I had never met my dad until I was seven because Clary was too sad about him cheating on her. She took my father away from me because it was too hard for her to see him. How pathetic of a mother. I know Carter was like a father to me back then but he was only making Clary happy. He never really wanted me just her!

Just then, I hear the door open. I turn to see Kory standing in the doorway with a black t-shirt and jeans in his arms. He looked freshly showered and he had cloths on that where slightly too big on him. He wore a blue shirt that brought out some blue in his eyes. I had always loved those eyes. He wore faded blue jean with black tennis shoes.

"Izzy got these for you she said to get ready because we are leaving in an hour to go shopping for a whole wardrobe since we have no cloths. She didn't want you to go in the rages you had on yesterday." He said handing me the cloths and looking at me head to toe.

"They are your rages." I said taking the cloths.

"All the more reason not to wear them any longer," he said before walking out the door. "An hour" He shut the door behind him after that. I pulled off the dirt-covered cloths I had on and put on the black shirt and jeans. They fit fine on me.

I brushed out my curly red hair. I hated my hair. It reminded me of my mom and my eyes reminded me of my dad. I didn't want to be anything like them. I was nothing to them.

I pulled on my black converse that I had worn here. They were in dire need of a cleaning or a bath. I checked myself in the mirror again. I hated how I looked but maybe I could change that. I was going shopping with Aunt Izzy who knows what she will do to my appearance.

**Kory:**

I waited down stairs at the entrance with Isabelle and Clary. I just came from Alex's room to give her the extra cloths Isabelle had dug out of some boxes from her teenage years. Clary and Isabelle was taking us shopping for some cloths. We couldn't have cloths with us in our cells at dad's house so we had to burn them to erase the evidence of us being taken care of.

We stood by the doors in silence waiting for Alex to hurry down. Alex came down the stairs after a while. She wore the black shirt and jeans I had brought her. The jeans fit well and the shirt was tight on her skin. I had to look away because I didn't want to be caught staring at my cousin's body.

I had liked Alex since we brought her to dad's. She had resisted at first and she hadn't trusted dad at all. She wouldn't come out her room the first week and when he tried to go in she would scream at him to get out. My room was across the hall back then and I could hear her cry at night.

One night I went into her room when I heard her crying. She threw a pillow at me but I caught it and it wouldn't have hurt anyway. She started to yell at me to get out but I ran over and put my hand over her mouth.

"Please don't scream." I said with my hand still covering her mouth. He eyes looked at me with fear. "I won't hurt you. If you scream you'll wake father." She watched me for a while debating whether to trust me or not.

"I'm going to let go of you now." I said slowly loosening my hand from around her mouth. "Don't scream okay." I took my hand away from her mouth. It didn't take long for her to attack me. She hit me repeatedly in the head before I registered what was happening. I ended up passing out on her bed a few minutes after that.

I remembered waking up and seeing Alex hovering over me. My head was in her laps and she gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said in a small voice. "I promise I won't do it again and we can be friends."

I thought it was weird she had beaten me that night and the next morning wanted to me friends but I didn't question it. I feel in love with her after she had hit me. I don't know why I liked her after she beat me up. She was strong and knew how to protect herself. I snapped out of the memory when Alex looked straight at me.

"What?" I asked. Alex gave a little laugh.

"I said we're leaving." Alex said with another little giggle. "Let's go!" She grabbed my arm jumping up and down while dragging me out the door behind Clary and Isabelle.

I knew she was acting about being exited to go shopping with her mother and her aunt. It's been nine years and Alex has been hating Clary for leaving her every second. Alex had trained more that any shadowhunter because this has been the plain since the beginning. Alex has trained to be the best and she most likely is. No one can ever bet her. Every trainer that comes in ends up leaving with a broken arm or something. I'm just waiting for the day she'll snap Clary in half.

**Alex:**

We got to the mall around one in the afternoon and it's already almost closing time. Kory and I have been dragged to every cloths and shoe store in that gigantic mall. There were two floors to the mall too. Clary left after about two hours. She wasn't into shopping so she kissed my forehead and told me she'd see me when she gets back. She seemed hesitant about leaving but what do I care. She didn't hesitate to leave the first time why would she now? We were about to leave the mall when we walked by a hair solon. I stopped and looked at the sign for the hair solon.

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder. I turned to look into Aunt Izzy's dark brown eyes. I looked back at the hair solon before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I... get my hair done?" I asked hesitantly. I hate having to act as if I'm scared of every word that comes out my mouth. I didn't like asking permission. If I was still at Uncle Sebastian's I could just walk in there and get my hair dyed purple if I wanted to.

"What do you want to do with it?" Aunt Izzy asked while touching my hair. "You're hair looks so much like your mom's I don't know why you would want to change it." That's exactly it. It looks too much like my mom's hair.

"I want a color." I said simply. I forgot I had to act so I looked down at my shoes. "It's just Unc... Sebastian would always say something about my hair being just like my mother's. He would always say how beautiful it was and would always touch it and mess with it. I just don't want to be reminded of him." I went with the pity card. I figured she would give in if she thought I was trying to break all connections of Uncle Sebastian as I could.

'Okay." Aunt Izzy said piercing her lips. "But no unnatural hair colors or your mom and dad will kill me." She said giving me a pointed look. I nodded. We walked into the store and we came out about a half hour later. My hair was slightly curly still and it was still it's natural red but I had them put lots of black in it. Kory played with my hair as we walked out the hair solon.

"It looks good on you." He said twisting a stand of hair around his index finger. I blushed a little. Kory chuckled and brushed the strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed harder and he laughed again. Aunt Izzy led us back to the car. Aunt Izzy hopped in the driver's seat as Kory got in the back. I was stuck sitting upfront with my Aunt. I glared at Kory when Aunt Izzy wasn't looking. I heard him speak to me in his mind. You have to act as if you_ love them not me. I'm just here to make sure everything goes as planned._


	3. Training

**Alex:**

Clary and Jace wasn't happy Aunt Izzy let me change my hair. I guess they wanted their little girl back and they wanted her to stay the same. I didn't want to stay the same. I didn't want to look anything like my parents. I would change everything about me and they would have to deal with it. I didn't have to listen to them. They weren't my boss or anything.

I unpacked my bags of clothes and shoes. I had about fifteen bags on my bed that I had to unload. I took a bunch of shirts out of a black bag from Hot Topic. I folded them nice and neat before putting them in my dresser drawer. I learned to be organized about my room and everything else because of Uncle Sebastian. He would check Kory and my rooms on random days to make sure they were neat and organized. At first, my room was never clean but after a while, of punishments I started keeping it nice. Kory would still sometimes get in trouble for having his bed unmade or his cloths thrown on the ground.

After a half hour, I got every bag unpacked without being bothered by anyone. I would have thought someone would have come see me but they were all probably still arguing about what I did to my hair. I didn't care though. I didn't want to stay in my new room any longer. I wanted it to be like it had been for nine years. I left my room and went to Kory's room. I knocked on his door and heard his soft feet walking towards the door. Kory opened the door and smiled when he saw it was me. I smiled back before speaking.

"What to go to the training room with me?" I asked. He looked down the hall before answering.

"I don't think you should show that you know how to fight." He said quietly. "They'll know you've been training during the years you were gone and get suspicious of what really happened. "I rolled my eyes but he had a point. I didn't really know how to fight good when I had left now I was one of the best. I sighed training made me feel at home but I couldn't show what I can do.

Someone came around the corner. He was tall with dark brown hair. He had hazel eyes with a touch of blue kind of, like Kory's but different. It was a soft blue that you could barely see if you didn't look closely. I knew him as Magnus's and Uncle Alec's adoptive child. I had forgotten his name but I saw him fighting a demon at Uncle Sebastian's house when they came to 'rescue' me. I gave a devilish smile at Kory. I wanted to train but we could show our skills so we would just need someone to 'teach' us.

"Hey." I said when he got closer. "I'm sorry but I forgot your name." I gave a little laugh. He looked up in surprise. He hasn't saw us standing there. He looked from Kory to me. When his eyes shifted to me, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh hey Alex, its Malachi" He said, "what's up?" He still only looked at me. He didn't even think to glance in Kory's direction.

"We wanted to go train but we haven't in years." I said. My voice went soft for my next sentence. "Cause... Sebastian never let us." His eyes went soft. I didn't think his eyes could get any softer that what they already where.

"Let me change." He said as he went to his bedroom door a few doors down from Kory's. "I'll met you in the training room in ten." I watched him walk in and close the door behind him. I turned to face Kory again. He was looking where Malachi had just disappeared into his room.

"What to go train?" I asked again with a smirk. He looked down at me. Even though I was somewhat tall, he still stood over me about 4 inches.

"They'll find out." He said then smirked. "We all know you can't keep your skills a secret for long." I glared at him before turning on my heels and walking towards the training room. I could feel Kory following me. No one has ever been able to sneak up on me since my powers have kicked in when I was twelve.

We walked to the training room and waited for Malachi to came in. He walked in ten minutes later. He had boy shorts on and a white undershirt. I could see his muscles under the shirt. I sucked in a breathe. I turned away before I would be caught staring.

Kory gave me a questioning look. He had been watching me when Malachi walked in. I shook my head at him. _It's nothing._


	4. Just wanted some fun

**Alex:**

We trained for about to two hours. It was hard to keep my skills a secret from Malachi. We fought a few times and every one I lost. I hated to lose but I had to keep my cover. I hated that more though. I went to my room after training to take a shower. When I got out, I looked around. My room was still empty and I didn't like it. I wanted my old room back or a new room. I didn't want to be here where I had to pretend to be someone else for my god forsaken no good parents and old family. I grabbed my bag and headed out the room. I walked to Malachi's room and knocked. I didn't know why but I had a strange feeling to do something fun and Malachi was one of the people I wanted to do something with. He knew this city better than I did. I had only lived here for a few months before I left with Uncle Sebastian and Kory.

The door opened and I saw Malachi standing in the doorway with only ripped blue jeans on. His hair was dripping and his naked chest was damp looking. I figured he must have just got out the shower. I sucked in a breathe as my eyes trailed along his muscles. He wasn't buff but he looked strong. He raised an eyebrow at me with question then gave a small smirk. I realized I had been eye rapping him and I had been caught doing it too. I looked away quickly.

"It's okay you can look." He said making me blush. "You don't know how many girls would love to be in your shoes right now." He was still giving me that smirk. I rolled my eyes and tried to remember what I was doing here.

"I was wondering if you knew any fun places to go." I said remembering what I was doing here. "I'm bored sitting in my room and I didn't want to ask mom and dad..." Ugh, I hated calling them that. I saw Malachi's smirk turn into a wide smile.

"I have the perfect place." He said. "Let me just get a shirt on so you won't just eye rape me the whole time." I tried to force the blush away but I felt my face go a slight pink. Malachi's smirk reappeared when he saw it. I watched him walking into his room and dig out a blue t-shirt. He slipped in on over his head and grabbed his wallet. We were about to leave the institute when I remembered Magnus and Uncle Alec. I didn't think they would appreciate if we left without telling anyone. I didn't care what they think of me but I had to be good and I didn't want Malachi getting in trouble.

"Shouldn't we tell our parents where we are going?" I asked. I didn't care about my parents not knowing but I was pretty sure he cares what his dads think of him. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"They can't know where we are going. We aren't allowed to be there without them." He said.

"But where are we going?" I asked. I didn't peg him as the type for sneaking out and going places his dads wouldn't approve of. He pulled me out my thoughts when he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. He was still smiling. He started pulling me towards the road in front of the institute.

"You'll see," he said over his shoulder. We arrive 30 minutes later at a crowded street corner. There were people standing in line to get in somewhere I couldn't see. I could hear the faint pounding of music from some place not far. I was figuring he had taken us to a party. Malachi pulled me towards the front of the line. I saw a sign and new instantly what it could be. It was some club. When the bouncer saw us, he immediately let us in. Malachi pulled me inside still holding my hand.

There was loud music coming from the DJ stand up in the front. There were many people on the dance floor already.

"Where are we?" I asked over the loud music.

"Pandemonium," He said. "It's a club that our parents usually go demon hunting at. They usually linger her looking for easy human pray."

"So what are we doing here?" I asked. Not to complain but I didn't feel like demon hunting tonight and I didn't have any equipment with me to do that job. He looked over at me and gave a smirk.

"You said you wanted to have a little fun." He said. He pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced for a while before I saw some of the girls were looking at me funny. I looked down at my cloths and realized I was wearing just a black shirt and ripped jeans with converse. I looked back up at the girls that were laughing at my choice of cloths. I gave them my intense glare that could cut through titanium. They turned away immediately. I saw Malachi notice my glare towards the girls. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowded dance floor.

He dragged me towards the bar. He ordered us some drinks. We weren't over 21 so he ordered us both a coke. We drank our cokes and went to dance some more.

After a few hours, we went back to the institute. Everyone was a sleep so we had to stay quiet. We walked down the hall chatting quietly about our night. We stopped at my room door and keeled chatting until I unintentionally yond. A wave of sleep washed over me. I was tired. I leaned against the door.

"I should get to bed." I said. I was about to go into my room when Malachi pulled me to him and crashed our lips together. He moved his lips slowly on mine but I didn't respond to them. I stood there in shock. He had his hands on each side of my hips and he pulled me closer begging me to respond to his kiss. I didn't know if I like him like that. I know we had a fun night but I wasn't here to make relationships with these people.

His lips kept moving against mine. They were warm and soft. He pressed me against his chest. He pushed my mouth open begging me to do something. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.


	5. Punishment

**Kory:**

I laid on my bed lost in my thought when I heard shuffling of feet come from the hallway. I stood up from the bed and went to the door. I slowly opened the door not making a sound. I saw Alex standing with Malachi a few doors down. I realized they were outside her room. They were talking and I could tell Alex was tired. She said something before turning to go into her room when Malachi grabbed her and smash their lips together. I felt an ach in my chest. I had always loved Alex since I saw her throw that knife into one of my father's endarken when we came to save her. She was weak then but she was fierce and smart. She put up a fight but ultimately lost after she ran out of knives to throw at us. I saw Alex and Malachi break apart they stood there for a minute in silence I think before Malachi kissed her forehead and let go of her. I gently closed the door when Malachi started to walk to his own room that was right across from mine.

Alex was getting emotional involved with them and that wasn't part of the plan. She said she wasn't going to do this. She had promised father she wouldn't start to care for any of them after what they did to her. My mind was racing with the image of Malachi kissing her and her never pulling away. What could she see in him that's not... in me? I had known her for years and she had only meet him yesterday. I sighed. I loved her and there was an ach in my chest to prove it. If I hadn't had any restraint on myself I would go across the hall and hit Malachi so hard he wouldn't ever think of touching her again. I knew that would make her unhappy though and I didn't like when she was unhappy.

A small sound came from the window. I already knew who it was before I even turned around to face him. I knew I would have to tell him about what happened and what I saw.

"Any updates?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much really," I said quietly. "We trained a little today, don't worry we made it seem like it was our first time in years and that were weak. I followed Clary and Jace a while and all I got out of them is that they are really in love with each other. It really grosses me out too."

"It grosses me out too." He said simply. "Why don't you go get Alex so I can ask her what she had been doing?" I hesitated for a moment before turning to the door. I went out to the hall and walked to Alex's room. I knocked and Alex opens the door a minute later. She didn't look at all happy to see me. It hurt a little but I pushed it down.

"We need to talk in my room." I said. I leaned in a little closer to her and whispered. "He's here for updates." I straightened up before turning and walking back to the room. I could hear her following me. I opened the door and shut it went into my room shutting the door behind Alex. Father was looking around at my pictures of Alex and me; I had put in the nightstand. I went stiff when father turned to us. It took him no time at all to take out a lighter and light the pictures on fire. I cringed at the sight of them going up in flames. He threw it into the metal wastebasket next to the nightstand.

"Do you know what could have happened if one of them saw those pictures of you too having a great time when all those years you were supposed to be locked away never seeing the light of day!" Father yelled at me. I didn't think any of them would go through my stuff. I didn't say anything and just listened to his angry yelling. Alex and I stood there in silence even though she had nothing to do with this she looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry father." I said quietly once he was finished. "I didn't think it would be a problem. I never thought they would go through my stuff." He doesn't look at me again. He turns all his attention to Alex.

"Update" He said simply. She rather cringed at his voice.

"I got on good terms with my Aunt Isabelle. My parents weren't too happy with me or Aunt Izzy about my new hair." She said looking up at him.

"Yes your hair looks different. I like it better this way more... dark." He said then urged her to continue.

"Kory and I trained with Malachi for a few hours today. It went well he expects nothing of our strength and training." She continued.

"I heard." He said.

"Then I went with Malachi to a club called Pandemonium." She said and a small smile spread across her face. "It was fun." Father looked angry at that. He stormed over to Alex and grabbed her by the arm. She shrieked in pain.

"You did what?" He asked ferries.

"It wasn't a big deal." She said trying to pry his hand off her arm. "I wanted to get away and have a little fun. I didn't mean to upset you." She was still struggling against him.

"You're not here to have fun!" He yelled. I was surprised that no one had come running from all the yelling. He turned her around and pushed her down on her knees. He took a whip off his weapons belt and backed a little away from Alex.

"No please don't." I said to him. He ignored me and I could hear Alex start to sob as she realized what was about to happen.

"Take your shirt off Alex." He said snapping the whip on the ground. I saw Alex flinch before pulling her shirt off. She reached for the clasp of her bra too. She let it fall exposing her back to father and me. I couldn't see her tears but I could hear her sobs. Father had done this before to her. She had scars running up and down her back. He pulled the whip back and it flung forward. I saw a large cut on Alex back after the whip came back. I heard Alex let out a shriek of pain.

"Was that worth dancing with that boy?!" Father yelled before flinging the whip forward to hit her back again. Alex put her hands on the ground to stay up. I could tell she was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Not good enough." Father said and flung the whip forward some more. After a while, Alex's back was almost covered in blood. She was barely keeping up because she knows if she goes down, she will only get more for being weak.

"Stop it you're going to kill her!" I yell at father. He turned to me with blazing eyes.

"Unless you want some you will stay out of this." He said and brought the whip down one more time. He wiped the blood of the whip before putting it back on his weapon's belt. He walked over to Alex and pulled her hair back hard so she would look up at him.

"I will be back to check on you." He said slowly not releasing her hair. "You are here because you have a job to do. I don't want to hear anything about that boy again unless it's for a good reason." He let go and Alex looked down at the ground. He went to the wall and drew a portal and left. Then I saw Alex crumple to the ground.


	6. Confessions

Alex:

I woke up lying on my stomach. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I heard the door open and I knew they couldn't find out about what had happened last night or Uncle would come back and do it again for telling of his presents in the Institute. I tried to sit up while making it look like it was no problem but I felt tears start to spill from my eyes. A hand was on my shoulder pushing me back down on the bed. I looked up at the person and saw that it was Kory. I relaxed back onto the bed. He sat a bowl with a towel on the nightstand. He lifted the back of my shirt that I didn't realized I had on. I remembered passing out without one. I felt weird knowing Kory saw me without a shirt but he has before because it wasn't the first time Uncle had done this and I passed out without a shirt on.

"I need to change your bandages." He said. "You already bleed through the first bandages but I'm sure the bleeding has stopped now so you won't need another change in bandages until tomorrow if you don't put much stress on your back." I felt him start to gently take off the bandages on my back. I cringed a little when he pulled a little too hard. I relaxed when I felt he was almost done with getting off the bandages. I saw him take the bandages that were covered in my own blood and throw them in the wastebasket. I saw him pick up the towel and dip it in the water inside the bowl. He pressed to some cuts and I cringed as the cold water made contacted. I started to relax at the feeling of the cool water on my burning back. He put the towel back in the bowl and I saw a little blood on the towel. I felt him bandaging with new bandages. After he was down, he gently up my shirt down over the bandages. He sat on the ground next to my head so I could see him.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Don't have to thank me. I'm sorry he did this to you... again" He said the last part quietly. He swallowed uncomfortable. "I put a few Iratze on you so it should only take a few hours until the wounds are only scars. Good thing It's only two in the morning." He chuckled. I gave a small smile.

"Wouldn't want anyone finding out about Uncle being here last night," I said before closing my eyes wanting to sleep. I heard Kory sigh. I felt him push back my hair and kiss my forehead.

"I love you Alex." He said gently. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything just come in. I'll probably be asleep. If I am feel free to wake me up." With that, he left and I fell back into a deep sleep.

Kory:

I went to check on Alex a few times after I gave her fresh bandages so her wounds wouldn't be infected. She was asleep every time I came in. Her wounds where healing quickly due to the Iratze I had put on her. I walked into her room at six everyone was starting to wake up and I didn't want them to find Alex in her room bandaged. They couldn't know what had happened. I found out that father had put soundproof runes on the walls of my room. I had wondered how no one had come running at the sound of yelling and the slashing of whips.

I gently lifted Alex's shirt up to expose her bandaged back. I took the bandages off her back. The scars on her back seemed to only be on the sides leaving her spine with smooth clear skin. I ran my fingers along the scars that went down on the right side of her back. **Alex** started to steer in her sleep at my touch.

"Stop it." She said groggy from sleep. She turned on her side and blinked her eyes open. She smiled up at me before sitting up. She groaned a little from her sore back. I moved my hands to help her sit up the rest of the way but she pushed me back. She sat up on her own and pulled her shirt down.

She stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. A little shuffling came from the bathroom and then a small sob. I knew she must have been looking at her scars in the mirror. I heard more sobs come from the bathroom but I didn't dare go in. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. She didn't come out though. I stood up and went to the bathroom door.

"Alex are you okay?" I asked through the door. I heard some shuffling before Alex answered through the door.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She said. I could tell she was lying but I didn't argue. I knew she was having a hard time. She always got like this after this happened. She would be distant for a while before going back to normal. "I'm going to take a shower so don't wait up for me. Okay?" I could hear the forced smile in her voice. She didn't want to be with anyone right now. I said okay before leaving the room and going back to mine to get ready for the day.

Alex:

I heard Kory leave my room. I turned the shower on and went back to the mirror. I turned to my side a little and saw the edges of my new scars. I felt a tear slip out and run down my cheek. My scars didn't hurt anymore. I barely knew they were there.

Though every time I looked at the scars or thought of them my mind took me back to last night when I was knelt on the floor in front of my Uncle with my bare back to him and Kory. I couldn't see anything from the tears that had blurred my vision even before the pain had even begun.

Then the whip came down on my skin for the first time in years. I felt the pain even now when I thought of it. Every time the whip came down on bare back opening a new gash. I couldn't hear anything after the first few times the whip had come down on my back. There was a knock at the door and that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in the shower." I yelled through the door. I turned away from the mirror. I started to take the rest of my clothes off.

"It's me, Malachi." He said through the door. I spun to the door and walked over. I debated on opening it when I remembered that I was almost completely naked and I wasn't supposed to be hanging out with him unless I needed some information.

"I'm in the shower." I said again.

"I know. I was just wondering if you would want to go to a movie or something tonight." He said. I would love to go to the movies with you but my Uncle said I couldn't talk to you unless I needed information that I could only get from you. He also said I couldn't have any fun while I was here. Why was it so hard to like someone? Did I just say I LIKE him? I hate these people here they left me. They never loved me. Uncle and Kory love me. Uncle may have hurt me in the past but it was only because I disobeyed or to make me stronger. I was a weak little girl when I went to live with him. I would still be that weak little girl if I had stayed here with my parents.

"Alex?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I..I'm busy today." I said. I wish I didn't have to lie. I wanted to get away from here and Malachi was offering to take me somewhere I can forget about what happened last night. I couldn't go though unless I wanted the whip again. I should just forget about him. I can't have any kind of relationship with him.

"Okay." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He was upset I didn't say yes. He wasn't the only one. "I'll see you later then." I heard him leave my room after that. I pushed off his offer and got in the shower trying to forget everything.

I went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I got there Malachi, Kory, and everyone else was there. I pushed back my hate as I saw my mother and father sitting at the table eating. I went to the counter that had a pan of scrambled eggs and a plate filled with bacon on it. I took a clean plate from the cabinet and started filling it with scrambled eggs and three strips of bacon. I went to the table and sat next in between my mom and Kory.

Kory gave me a worried look. I'm fine. I said in his mind. I turned away only to met Malachi's eyes from across the table. They still held a little hurt in them. I looked down at my food not wanting to look or talk to anyone.

"Sweetheart," My mom said from beside me. I turned and realized she was looking right at me. "I have nothing to do today. How about we start decorating your room; we can paint it any color you want and get stuff for your walls." She had a big smile on her face. I could tell she wanted me to say yes. I didn't have anything planned either since I couldn't go with Malachi to the movies. I had to get close to them anyway.

"That would be great." I said. "I don't have anything planned for today and it would be great bonding time." I forced a smile to my face. She must have not noticed because her smile seemed to grow. I turned to see Malachi looking straight at me with hurt in his eyes. I regretted what I said immediately.

Kory:

I helped Alex and Clary decorate Alex's room. Alex and Clary had gone shopping for stuff to put on the walls and different colors of paint for the room. Alex had asked me to help when they got back. I would do anything for Alex. We painted the first coat of paint on the walls and outlined the seals of the windows with a different color Alex had picked. We figured out the ceiling was water stained and Alex didn't like it so Clary went to get white paint to paint over the stain of the ceiling.

Alex and I stood on the bed next painting the wall about the bed. We had covered the room in plastic so no paint would get on any of the furniture or belongings. I looked over at Alex she had a blank expression on her face. She hasn't been the same since Sebastian whipped her. Her whip marks had healed but had left scars behind. She looks over at me but she still shows nothing on her expression.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. She hesitates before nodding. I knew she was lying but I didn't push it. She probably didn't want to talk about it.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I ask. I hoped she would know what I meant by saying I loved her. She gave a small smile.

"I know." She said before turning back to the wall. "I kissed him." I was taken aback by what she just said.

"I know." I said. She turned to look at me with sadness and shock in her eyes.

"Please don't tell him. He will surely punish me again." She sobbed then looked at her feet while a few tears slipped from her eyes. It hurt to see her cry. I grabbed her by her shoulders so she would look up at me.

"I won't let that happen again." I said bringing her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled closer. "I shouldn't have let it happen the first time or when we were younger." She sobbed again and buried her face in my chest.

I brushed my fingers through her hair and rubbed circles on the smalls of her back. Her sobs slowed until we were standing there in silence holding each other. She held on to me even after she stopped crying. My shirt was damp from her tears but I didn't care.

She pulled away from me a little but she still had her arms wrapped around my neck. I had my arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her against my chest. She looked up at me and I met her golden eyes. I couldn't help but lean down bringing my face closer to hers. She seemed not to know what I was about to do until my eyes flickered to her lips. She pulled away a little but I held her against me.

"Kory." She said in a pleading tone. I rested my forehead on hers. She looked into my eyes. "I can't."

"Why?" I asked tightening my grip on her.

"I kissed him, Kory." She said. "I like him too. You're like my older brother. You protect me and hold me when I'm sad."

"I don't want to be like a brother to you." I said bringing my lips down on hers. She stiffened in my arms. I pressed her harder to me.

"Kory." She mumbled against my lips. I could hear in her voice that she didn't want to. I broke from the kiss and rested my forehead on hers again. She was breathing hard. She didn't pull away from me. We stood there in silence again then she did something I didn't see coming. She tightened her grip on the back of my neck and pulled my head down so she could place her lips back on mine.

Omg guys I am so sorry about the mess up! My computer was messing up when I was posting I hope it's better now. :)


	7. Painting the Scars

**Alex: **

I lay on Kory's bed with his arm wrapped around me. Kory was still sleeping and I didn't feel like waking him. He was so cute while he's sleeping; he looked at peace and happy. I couldn't sleep in my room last night because of the paint fumes that still lingered off the walls. I untangled myself from the bed sheets and blankets that laid across me and Kory. I slowly got out of bed without waking Kory.

I gently closed the door as I left. I had kissed Kory yesterday. I don't know why. I'm so confused at how I feel about Kory. I love him like a brother I know that. Could I possibly be able to love him more? No. He was my cousin even if I did it would be just like it is with Malachi.

I sighed and turned away from Kory's bedroom door only to find the one person I wanted but couldn't see behind me. He was watching me from his bedroom door across from Kory's. I smiled when I saw him but the hurt that was on his face made my face drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping closer. He shook his head to clear it.

"What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to Kory's bedroom door behind me.

"Oh..." I said quietly. "The fumes in my bedroom was making me sick so I sleeped in Kory's room." I saw more hurt flash across his eyes.

"What's..." I didn't finished asking what was wrong again cause he cut me off.

"I'm sorry." He said. I was confused about what he would be sorry about. I should be sorry for pushing him away.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kissing you," He said simply. "I don't know why I did it. I was drunk and you were just standing there..." I felt my eyes start to get watery. He was sorry for kissing me.

"You're sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said slowly looking down at his hands. "I wasn't thinking straight and neither was you." Was that true? Was I not thinking straight at the time when we had kissed? I tried remembering what all happened that night. Malachi took me to Pandemonium. We are younger than 21 so we couldn't drink. I remember him ordering us cokes. Unless someone snuck alcohol into our soda cans while we were there, we couldn't have gotten drunk. I shake my head as I felt more tears prick the back of my eyes.

I didn't say anything and neither did Malachi as I walked away. I went into my room and took a shower. I let my tears fall as i entered under the hot water. I stayed in there crying. I changed into a black crop top and black ripped skinny jeans with heeled boots before going downstairs to have something to eat. Carter was sitting at the counter reading when I came in. I grabbed a pop tart and was about to exit the room when Carter stopped me.

Out of everyone here, I hated Carter most of all. He split my parents up. He was one of the reasons why my parents never paid attention to me. Never cared what I did or where I went.

"How are you settling in?" He asked polity.

"Good." I said simply. I wanted to leave but I had to act like I liked these people so I stayed and put a smile on my face.

"It's a big change from the dungeon you where in before, huh?" He said with a little laugh. More like a big change from a two story apartment with a bigger training room and weapons room with only three people to a huge Institute with small rooms with only one window and living with five people I can't stand, one person I've known my whole life, and a one boy... that I'm falling for.

I sighed and put on a smiled again. I needed to get out of here I just want to be alone. I tell Carter I have to go and leave him.

I walked out the institute doors a few minutes after that. It was still slightly dark out. The sun hasn't come up fully yet. I start walking down the street. I don't pay attention where I'm going. I just want to be alone and away from everyone. Malachi doesn't like me. I probably deserve that for pushing him away but I was only protecting him. I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes again. I hurry to whip them again. I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled my phone out my back pocket. I see Kory's face and name light up my phone screen. I end the call and slip it back in my pocket.

I walked down more streets and kept getting calls from Jace, Carter, Clary, and Kory. I even had Aunt Izzy call once. I didn't answer any of them. I just wanted to be alone can't they understand that. I walked down the sidewalk. I almost ran into a group of kids.

"Hey." One of the girls said as I stopped and stepped to the side to let them pass. The girl came up to me and started touching my hair. "You're hair is so pretty. It has that dark and mysterious look to it." She brushed her fingers through my hair and I stood there awkwardly as I looked at her friends for some help. There was two guys and another girl with hair fetish girl. They just talked and looked at the girl still messing with my hair.

She pulled back untangling her hands from my hair. I saw her eyes were a shade of gray and her hair was black with electric blue tips to it. She was slim and pale. "What's your name?" She asked. I was skeptical about telling her my name but she seemed nice and so did her friends.

"Alexandra but everyone calls me Alex." I had never introduced myself to anyone before not even Kory or when I came here, everyone seemed to already know my name.

"Well, if you haven't noticed we aren't everyone. Let me introduce you." She said throwing her arm around my shoulder and looking at her friends. "That's Paul..."

She pointed to a tan muscular guy that had brown eyes and the same brown color for his hair. He wore a short-sleeved shirt that had Avenged Sevenfold on it. I loved the band and the shirt. I was about to tell him this but the hair fetish girl introduced the other girl.

"That's Sam..." The girl was slim and tan. She had eyes that where a bright blue and her hair was a mix of blue and green. I knew it wasn't her natural hair color but I loved the look of it. She had a green tank top on that seemed to bring out the green in her hair. "That's Blake..."

She pointed to the last guy. He had black hair and his eyes where a gray color likes the fetish girl that was hanging on me. I smiled at them as they looked at me up and down. I turned to look at the hair fetish girl.

"What's your name?" I asked. I rather liked these people. The way they looked and acted like they were just so cool with everything.

"Oh!" She said in shock. "I'm Jade." I looked at her again and noticed on her should was a tattoo that looked like a bunch of swirls and curves.

"I like your tattoo." I said gesturing to her shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm a tattoo artist at the tattoo place down the street. I could give you a tattoo if you want." She said looking like she was excited. "We were just heading there now. Blake wants to get his sleeve done by a coworker of mine that he likes." She wiggled her eyebrows at Blake. He just rolled his eyes. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Alright let's go Al," Jade said pulling me in the direction of the way I came. I didn't realized until now her nickname for me.

"Al?" I asked. She smiled and looked back at me.

"I told you we aren't everybody." I remember her saying that after I told her my name but I didn't think that she meant she was going to give me another nickname. We walked down the road a little more with the other three following behind us. I liked Jade a lot the others where okay but Jade was cool and weird.

We went into a small building that had an open sign flashing in the window. When we got inside there were posters of bands and anima rousing the walls. A glass table held different kinds of piercings. Jade went around the table as a girl with blonde hair stepped out of a back room. Blake went with her to the back to get his tattoo done. I talked with Sam and Paul for a little while Jade shuffled through some papers. She finally came to the table and placed a binder on the table in front of me.

"Want one would you like?" She asked. "And where?" I flipped through seeing a bunch of pictures and images then some drawling that had been done on paper. Jade gave me tips on the ones I had stopped and studied. She told me where they would look best or what place would be showy. I flipped through some more before coming at a stop at a drawing. It was of a pair of angel wings.

"I want this one." I said. Jade leaned over cutting her conversation with Sam and looked at the wings upside down.

"Okay." She said flipping the binder over so she could see the drawling more clearly. "Where you want it," I thought for a moment I didn't know where. "Want some help?" She asked. I nodded. "Most people get tattoos on a scar or a mark that they want to cover up." I thought of my scars on my back. That would be a good place and that is where angel wings are naturally.

"My back," She smiled then nodded. She took the drawling out the binder and led me to a side room. She gave me instructions to lie down on the bed on my stomach. I did as I was told. She came back from a table. She looked at me.

"You might want to take your shirt off." I felt a spike of nervousness. I sit up and take my shirt off. I lie back down on the bed on my stomach showing off my back. Jade came to stand next to me and I saw her eyes roll over my back taking in the scars on my back. She stood there frozen for some time.

"Well," I said getting frustrated. "Get on with it." She snapped out and started.

After a few hours Jade finished my tattoo. My back felt sore but I knew with my runes that I'll but on when I get home it will be better in no time. I hung out with Jade in the lounge room because I didn't want to go home just yet. I felt a buzz in my pocket while I sat on the couch with Jade. I pulled out my phone and saw I had 15 miss calls from Clary, Jace, and Kory. My phone light up in my hand showing Clary's name. Jade leaned in to see.

"Who's Clary?" She asked. "Girlfriend?" I looked at her sideways.

"Do I seem like the type that would date a girl?" I asked sternly.

"You're so much like me and Sam." She said. "I just thought... never mind."

"You and Sam?" I asked looking at her with shock.

"What? Did you think I was dating one of those lamo boys?" She asked with a laugh. Actually I did. I thought she would have been dating Paul or Blake and if not them someone else.

"So who's Clary?" She asked again.

"My mom," I said simply laying my phone on my lap. Jade's face went into full shock.

"You call your mom by her first name?" She said is shocked to go with her expression. "You are a total badass. If I ever call my parents by their names I might get punched." She laughed a little before she suddenly stopped and her lips went into a line. I knew she was thinking about the scars on my back. My phone lit up in my lap and a picture of Malachi popped up with his name. I sucked in my breath. This was the first time he tried calling me all day. I picked up the phone I hesitated debating on whether or not to answer. Without thinking, I clicked answer and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard a sign of relief.

"Alex it's Malachi." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Your mom and dad have been worried about you all day." He said. "Why haven't you answered any of their calls?"

"I wanted to be alone." I said.

"I get that but..." Someone in the background cut him off. "Yeah. She answered."

"Alex? Alex?" I heard Kory's voice come through the phone.

"Hey" I said.

"Where are you? I've been worried about you. I wake up and your not in my room and I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you left for a run or something but you've been gone all day. Everyone has been worrying about you and trying to get a hold of you." He said.

"Give the phone back to Malachi." I said. I could see Jade looking at me with worry. She barely knew me and yet she almost knew every bad thing that has happened in my life.

"Okay." I heard the hurt in his voice and I didn't care right now.

"Where are you?" Malachi said quietly.

"I'm at this tattoo place down the road a few blocks." I said.

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere." He said and ended the call. I put the phone down and looked at Jade.

"My friend is coming to pick me up." I said standing up.

"Okay we should hang out sometime. Here give me your hand." I stretched my arm out to her. She took out a pen and started writing numbers on my hand. She let go and I pulled my hand back. I looked at the numbers on my hand.

"If you ever want to hang out, talk, or just get away call me." She said. I headed toward the exit and heard her call, "See yeah Al." I smiled at my new nickname that only Jade could use I didn't want anyone else stealing it. I left out the door.

Malachi pulled into the parking lot and I got in the passenger seat. Malachi didn't look at me as he got back on the road and headed back to the Institute. I kept my head down afraid to speak.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was walking around." I said. "When I ran into these people and I hung out with them for a little."

"And you just so happened to end up at a tattoo place?" he asked.

"No." I said. "I went there with them. One of the girls was a tattoo artist."

"Those aren't people you want to be hanging around," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Since when do you pick my friends?" I asked coldly.

"I don't..." He said then signed. "Just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." I said annoyed. "I don't know why you care." he was quiet for a while before answering.

"I do care." He said. "You just don't care." By the time he answered, we had pulled up to the institute. Malachi parked the car and swung out before I had time to answer. I watched him from the car; go inside. I could faintly hear the front door of the Institute slam shut.


	8. I'm Sorry

**Alex: **

I stayed in my room. Clary and Jace decided to ground me because I had run off without telling anyone. They have no right to ground me. I couldn't have my phone meaning and worst of all no Malachi. He was mad at me for some reason. I've been thinking long and hard about his comment he had made in the car before coming in. _I care. You just don't care. _What does that mean? I care for him didn't he know that? I did push him a way but only to protect him. I didn't want him getting hurt. I heard the door to my room open. I saw Kory step in with a smile on his face.

"Your parents are really serious about visitors." He said coming over to the bed where I lay. "I had to wait for visiting hours to start before I could come see you. I only have half an hour by the way. You can thank your dad for that rule." He said laughing as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stop it. I'm sure you just walked in without saying anything to anyone." I said and he smiled a devilish smile. I knew my parents weren't so serious to go that far with my grounding.

"So what you do?" He asked. "Or where did you go? I'm sure you didn't get grounded just because you scared your mom to death and had your dad freaking out making your mom even more panicked." I sat up and turned around so my back was to him. I lifted up the back of my shirt all the way up to my shoulders to show him the angel wings. I felt his fingers brush against my back.

"You got your scars covered." He said quietly. I felt him lean down and start kissing my back. His hands gripped my hips. They traveled to my stomach and started traveling slowly up my stomach. He kissed my exposed shoulder and swept my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck. I closed my eyes. I let him suck on my pulse and run his hands up and down my sides. His hands went to the edge of my shirt and started pulling it higher up my chest. Malachi's face crept into my mind and I remembered the hurt on his face. I couldn't help think how much I would love to have Malachi with me now instead of Kory. My eyes snapped opened at the thought and I pulled away from Kory before he could do anything else. I yanked my shirt down so I was no longer exposed.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I relaxed a little.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I said. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes. What is wrong with me? We sat there with our heads leaning against each other and our eyes closed for a long time before we heard the window opened. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian climbing through the now open window.

"Good. You're both here." He left the window open and came to stand in front of us. I straightened up trying to push Kory's head off but he rested it on my shoulder instead. I stiffened and waited for the Sebastian to start yelling but he never did.

"What you need?" Kory's voice was muffled when he buried his face in my neck. I felt his lips move against my neck as he talked. I shivered from his hot breath. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to discuss our plan." He said. He went to the door and put a soundproof rune on the door. After that, he came back and stood in front of us again. I was the only one looking at him. Kory still had his face against my neck. His lips were pressed to the skin not really kissing just pressed.

"We know what to do. Get close to them. Getting close to them means getting close to the Clave then we make a reason to go to Idris and that's when we contact you get you in Idris unseen then we strike with a surprise attack." I said. I knew the whole plain like the back of my hand. We've been going over it for years. We've been training for the plan for more years than that.

"That was the original plan but we shouldn't cut to conclusions so soon." With that, Kory's head was up looking at Sebastian.

"What's the new plan then?" He asked.

"We take the New York Institute first. Whipping out everyone here that we know will be strong or smart enough to stop us." He said. _Whipping out? _Meaning kill everyone who lives here. Aunt Izzy, Uncle Simon, Carter, Mom and Dad. I can deal with them but Malachi. No I can't kill Malachi and I can't let Kory or Sebastian kill him either.

I guess Sebastian saw that I doubted killing them on my face because his hand shot out and slapped me across my face. I turned away and bared my face in Kory's chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"I told you not to get interested in that boy and because you did he will be the first to go." I heard Sebastian say. I turned to protest and beg him not to harm him but he was gone when I looked back.

Kory left an hour later after I stopped crying. I couldn't help but think it's all my fault that he'll die. I could have saved him. Let him come with us when we were going to attack the Clave. That won't be able to happen now. I got up from my bed, walked down the corridor, and stopped at Malachi's room. His door was shut and inside was quiet. It was almost 10 at night and I hoped I wasn't waking him but I couldn't wait any longer I had to talk to him. I knocked on the door and I heard small shuffling from inside. The door suddenly opened and Malachi stood there in a white undershirt and basketball shorts.

"Alex?" I couldn't help myself. He was mad at me and I didn't want him to be. This could be my last chance to be with him. He will probably hate me when he finds out that, I secretly still meet with my Uncle and that I've been training to destroy the Clave. I couldn't bare him hating me.

"Ale-" Malachi tried to repeat when I didn't answer but I cut him off by bringing grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips down on mine. He was frozen there for moment before melting into the kiss. I pulled him closer not wanting us to be separated. Malachi wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped both arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss was passionate. I pulled away but I still felt Malachi's lips against mine. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry." I said against his lips. He brought his lips back down on mine. This kiss was passionate and deep. I felt him take a step back but I stepped closer so he couldn't break our contact. He kept stepping back until we were fully in his room. He didn't break the kiss like I thought he would. He reached behind me and I heard the click of the door closing. Malachi suddenly had me pined against the door.

**Malachi:**

I was reading a book in bed when a knock came from the door. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read "10:03." Who would be coming to my room at this time? I got up and opened the door to my surprise it was Alex. She had a lime green tank top on with some black boots shorts. I tried not to stare or make it seem like her outfit was driving me crazy. I knew she regretted the kiss. If she didn't she wouldn't have blown me off the other day. I tried staying away from her nowadays so she didn't get uncomfortable here. I knew she was still trying to get used to everything.

"Alex?" I said. She just looked at me but she wasn't exactly looking at me. She was looking through me. Her eyes seemed a thousand miles in thought. I didn't think she heard me the first time.

"Ale-" I couldn't finish because she had her hand at the back of my neck pulling me down towards her face. It happened it was a second before I realized that she had crashed our lips together. She was moving with urgency. I melted into the kiss. She was kissing me. She wanted me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and she brought her other arm to wrap around my neck. We kissed for a while before she pulled away just a little so where our lips still touched.

"I'm sorry." She said. She was sorry she ignored me. She was sorry she pushed me away. I didn't care about yesterday or the day before that. I had her now and I didn't want to let her go. I pressed my lips to hers and heated the kiss. I dragged her into my room and shut the door before pinning her against the closed door. I had her and I was never letting her go.


	9. Now you See me

**Alex:**

"I can't do it." I yelled at myself. "It doesn't even look right." Clary thought I would be an amazing artist since I was her daughter but I couldn't even draw a straight line right. She's been teaching me how to draw simple things around the institute but they always come out wrong. She got me a sketchbook that I could practice with. I practice when I was bored and had nothing else to do.

"You'll get it." Clary told me. I glare at the back of Clary's head when she turns back to her perfect picture.

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen next to her. I had a glass cup in front of me and my sketchbook open to the page where I just tried to draw the cup. I let out a frustrated breath as I looked at the drawling.

"What's wrong?" Malachi came in. He came and sat on my other side. He turned the sketch book so he could see it. "What is that? A lamp?" I slammed my hand on the table.

"No! It's a fucking cup." I half yelled. He smirked and closed the sketch book.

"Language, Alexandra!" Clary gasped. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I didn't know cups could fuck." He said. I glared at him.

"Malachi!" Clary informed him. He cracked a small smile.

"Yeah. How do you think we get shot glasses?" He burst into laughter at my cocky comment. Clary couldn't hold back for laugh either. Malachi leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I smile against his and he pulls away after a second.

"PDA" Clary mumbled.

"I know we're Pretty Damn Awesome." I said. She cracked a small smile.

"You are your father's daughter." She said under her breath. I didn't like when either of them told me I was like the other. I didn't like either of them and I didn't want to be like them.

I had to say though that they were growing on me. With all the training, I'm doing with Jace in the mornings I have learned a lot of stuff that I didn't know before. Clary's nice too. She tries teaching me stuff like drawing and she been taking good care of me. I didn't want to get connected though because soon Sebastian would be back and I would have to take them out. I sigh and continue to try to shade my drawing of a cup/lamp.

I was in my room reading when I sensed someone near. I turned to see Uncle Sebastian climbing through the open window. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I didn't like being with Uncle Sebastian alone. He didn't do anything sexual or anything. I was afraid that his timper would come out because there wouldn't be anyone to stop him if he snapped and started hurting me.

"Hi." I said sitting up in bed once he was fully in the room.

"Hello Alexandra" he said rubbing his hands together like there was dirt on them. I swallowed at the use of my full name. I didn't like it when he called me Alexandra.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It has come to my attention that you are becoming attached to these people hear." He said. I swallowed nervously again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I saw anger flash through his eyes. Before I could move his hand shot out and slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He said trying not to yell. He knew if he yelled someone would hear and come running. The only reason why no one heard his yelling the night he whipped me was that he put soundless runes on the walls.

He grabbed my hair and dragged me towards the wall next to the window. He pulled out a stele from his weapons belt and drew a portal.

"Where are we going?" I asked in pain cause he still had a hold of my hair.

"Don't worry you'll be back before anyone notices you're gone." He said not letting go of my hair or looking at me. He leaned down still not letting go and drew a rune on my arm that I couldn't make out but after he drew it my eye's started to drupe and I became tired. Before I finally let darkness consume me, he jumped into the portal pulling with him.

**Malachi: **

I've been training with Jace since I left Alex in the kitchen with her mom. I expected her to come find me eventually. It's been 3 hours and she still hasn't come in. I shake it off. If I want to see her so bad maybe, I should go look for her. I can't stay away from her since she came to my room that night. I trained some more thinking she's probably looking for me now. An hour passed and I still was training with Jace when Kory came in.

"Have you seen Alex?" I glared at him. I didn't like that he wanted Alex. I knew he liked her maybe even loved but that wasn't going to happen. Jace stopped to look at Kory standing in the doorway and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"Why do you want to know?" I shot at him. He rolled his eyes and Jace snorted.

"Fighting over my daughter?" He snickered under his breath. Kory didn't seem to noticed Jace said anything he just glared at me.

"Have you seen her or not?" He snapped. I shook my head.

"No. Why?" I suddenly felt worried that something might have happened to Alex.

"I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her." Jace was suddenly out the door and running down the corridor. I ran after him with Kory following behind. I could tell Jace was afraid of losing his daughter again. After she was taken away from him the first time, he didn't stop looking for her for six years. After not finding her for that many years, it broke him to think his only daughter was dead. Clary didn't want any kids after Alex was taken because she was afraid too. She was afraid Sebastian would come back and take another kid away from her.

I followed Jace all the way to Alex's room. He stormed in and there was a loud shriek from inside. I was a little confused but when inside. Alex sat on her bed with a frightened look on her face. Her face turned into anger as she calmed down.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" She yelled at Jace who was standing there dumbfounded. Kory came in right after me and stopped. His eyes widened at the sight of Alex sitting on her bed.

"Was this some kind of joke to you?" Jace said quietly but with anger lacing his voice. "I thought she might have been captured!" He turned to Kory. Kory looked away from Alex with fright in his eyes.

'What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "I wasn't captured." She looked from everyone and I couldn't help but notice that something was different about her. I couldn't put my finger on what but I knew there was something.

"I couldn't find you anywhere." Kory said turning back to Alex.

"Oh I was out on a run." She said. I looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black skull on the front and some ripped skinny jeans. It wasn't something you would wear on a run. I wondered where she had gone and why she was lying about it. Jace calmed down, went back to the training room, and took Kory with him so he could use him as target practice for scaring him like that. I stood in Alex's doorway after they left and watched her. She sat on the bed just staring into space.

"So where did you go?" I asked.

"I went for a run." She said without hesitation.

"No one looks that well dressed on a run." I stated still not believing her. She turned and looked at me in the eye. After looking at her for a while, I could see what was different about her. Her eyes. They were still the gold color of Jace's but she had a black ring around them. I had stared into her eyes a million times before. I had fallen in love with her eyes but I didn't feel love when I looked into these eyes. I felt hurt and pain. She pulled me out of my trance when she stood up. "Why would you want to know?" She asked.

"Cause I'm your boyfriend and I wanted to make sure you were safe." I said. She burst into laughter and her laugh was different too. It was no longer the adorable giggle or her regular cute laugh it sounded evil and dark. I felt more pain shoot through my body.

"Boyfriend?" She said in between laughs. "Like I would ever date you." She laughed a little longer and I could see tears running down her face she was laughing so hard. I felt full pain and sadness wash over me and I became to feel numb. I shut the door behind me as I left Alex laughing in her room.


	10. Change

**Author's Note:**

**I had like half of this chapter done, I got back on it after school one day, and it was gone. I was so mad I couldn't write for a while. So I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated. Every time I got on this chapter to write I would think 'I would have probably been done by now if it hadn't deleted' so I couldn't write for long cause I would slowly get mad remembering. **

**P.S. sorry chapter so short. **

**Malachi:**

I haven't spoken to Alex since that day she "went for a run." I wanted to speak to her but every time I'm in the room she glares daggers at me. I've been trying to avoid her and she's been ignoring me. I don't know what's gotten into her we were fine that morning until we found her in her room and she seemed to have changed drastically since that morning. She doesn't act the same she acts different towards Clary and Jace. She hangs out with them a lot more she is almost never apart from either of them. When she is away from them, she hangs out with Kory but she doesn't act the same around him either.

I try to ignore the facts but there had to be something wrong with her. Something had to have happened to her. We were in love before now she just laughs at the fact that I said we were a couple. I don't want to be upset by this but I am. I know something's wrong but I haven't figured it out yet.

I lay on my bed trying to push away the thoughts of Alex that linger in my mind. As I lay there, I see her stop across the hall at Kory's room. She looks down the hall before knocking on the door quietly. Kory opens the door and Alex steps in without a word. I look at my clock and it reads 10:30. What would they need to talk about at this time? Why did it seem like Kory was waiting for her?

I got a jealous feeling in my stomach when I thought of reasons she would be in his room at night without anyone knowing. I sit and watch the door to Kory's room waiting for someone to come out. It's probably because I want to see Alex without her laughing or glaring at me.

Alex walks out Kory's room half an hour later still looking the way she went in. So I could only guess they weren't doing that but they were doing or talking about something important. Alex turned suddenly and looked straight at me as if she knew that she was being watched.

"Ever heard of minding your own business?" She hissed.

"I didn't say anything." I stated with a smirk. She turned and puffed out her checks to blow hot air out to calm herself. She kept walking without saying a word. I heard the faint sound of her door click open and then shut. I sat there for a while longer before drifting off into sleep.

**Kory: **

Alex has changed drastically since that day. We never talk about anything other than the plain that is taking place in a few days. Dad has been visiting more and more to go over everything and he seems to favor Alex now. He doesn't yell or bet her anymore like he used to when she messes up. She also seems calmer around him. Every time he used to come around, she would shrink back and try to disappear. I would always try to protect her from him; it didn't work most of the time but now she didn't seem scared of him. She didn't shrink back when he came in through the window of my room or her room. Her face would brighten as he came in and he would smile back at her.

I didn't get it. They weren't telling me things and I didn't like it. Dad has never liked Alex like this. I'm happy that he is acting better to her but she's not acting like... my Alex. The girl I have known since I was seven. The girl I trained with for years, the girl that I broke my bones to protect many times.

She was meaner, more mischievous, more like dad. I had my father's blood in me and I had my moments that I could act like a demon but she was acting more like him than I ever could. She doesn't even have demon blood in her veins. I had to do something about Alex.

She wasn't talking to Malachi anymore. I don't really care about that bastard but I can see he's beginning to get suspicious of what's going on with Alex. We didn't need someone watching our every move. It will most likely jeopardize our mission.

I didn't need to think about this now. Dad could have done something to Alex to make her act like this. He probably threatened her but why would she smile when he comes in? She would still be scared if he threatened her. There were so many questions and I was so confused because no one would answer them if I asked. I would have to figure this out on my own.


	11. What Really Happened that Night

**Malachi: **

Alex is still acting weird and I didn't like it still. It's been two days and she's still acting like this. She's been getting weirder as the days pass though like she knows something's going to happen. She hasn't spoke to me really or even looked at me. Kory seems to be acting weird around her and I think he sees that she's acting strange too. I haven't talked to him about it or asked if he knows why. I have my suspicions that he knows what happened to her and hasn't told anyone maybe to protect Alex or something but I don't know.

I was about done with training when Kory walked in alone. He wore a t-shirt and jeans so I know he wasn't there to train or he would have wore something more comfortable. He looked around frantically before his gaze landed on me. He walked straight up to me with a tired look on his face.

"Have you seen Alex?" He asks a little breathless.

"Why would I know anymore?" I asked a little hurt. "Alex doesn't talk to me no more." I turned away to try and hide the pain on my face but my voice had much of it that I don't think it fooled him.

"Yeah." he said a little upset about it but you could still hear the joy in his voice. There wasn't much of it but it was still there. I turned and glared at him causing him to set his lips in a line. I grabbed my towel from the bench before starting for the door but I couldn't walk out the door without any answers. I turned to face Kory.

"Why is Alex acting strange?" I asked sternly. I saw him swallow and hesitate. I glared at him. He did know something and I wanted to know.

"I don't know to be honest," he said. He seemed to be telling the truth but I knew better than to trust him. I moved fast and I was right in front of him in no time; gripping his throat in my hands. His eyes widened as his oxygen began to be cut off. I was mad I wanted to know why Alex was acting like we were never a thing. Why we were never in love because I thought we were.

"You're going to tell me what happened to Alex. Now!" I yell his eyes widen at the anger lacing in my voice.

"I swear I don't know what happened to make her act this way." he says trying to get enough breath to let the words out. I dropped my hands and Kory dropped to the ground holding his neck and breathing heavily. I kneeled down to his height looking at his bent over and heavy breathing frame. "I was trying to find her so I could ask why she was acting like this but I knew she wouldn't answer so I came to find you so we could talk to her." I laugh bitterly.

"You think she would actually listen to me?" I asked bitterly but I felt a pain in my chest.

"No. I wanted to see if you had a plan as to how we could talk to her without her walking away from us," he said evening his breathing out before standing up. I thought for a minute what we could do to make her listen to us. An idea popped into my head. I knew what to do to make her listen but I did need Kory and everyone else's help with it.

**Kory: **

I found Alex in her room reading. She looked up when I walked in and I gave her a nervous smile. Malachi and Jace were waiting outside the door for me to give him the signal to come inside but I didn't like his plan. I knew it would work but I didn't think Alex would be too fond of me after she finds out what we were planning. I walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. I had a glass of water in my hand and I tensely held it out for Alex to take. She put her book down and looked at the glass. She looked back up at me with questioning eyes.

"I brought you some water." I said nervously. "You've been in your room all day and thought you needed something to drink." she smiled and took at cup bringing it near her lips. I shifted a little on the edge and Alex must have noticed because she stopped with the cup inches away from her lips. She looked at me and I knew she saw the nervousness in my eyes because she looked back at the cup and held it out to me.

"You look parched." She looked at me with demanding eyes like she knew if I didn't take the cup I was up to something. I took the cup of water back from her and she watched me with intense eyes. I couldn't drink the water or I would pass out cause of the sleeping powder Malachi put in it. I really needed Malachi to walk in and help me out. I looked at the clear water in the cup before looking back up at Alex. She was still watching intensely at me.

I made a split decision and hit the cup on the side of her head just above her ear. The water splashed to the floor as the glass shattered in my hand. My hand started bleeding from little cuts from the glass and I could feel some glass was still stuck in the cuts but I didn't care right now. Alex grabbed at the side of her head with a little yelp.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she still held the side of her head. She looked up at me with eyes that could kill. I jumped up from the bed as Alex tried to take a swing at me. She swayed a little as she got up from the bed and I took the chance to kick her in the stomach. She stumbled back and hit the wall. She tried to steady herself but you could see she was having a hard time. She looked up at me with black eyes that had me take a step back. Not a speck of gold could be seen in her eyes. She came at me again but I kicked her down. She fell to the ground and stayed there groaning in pain.

"All right you can come in." I yelled so Malachi and Jace could hear me. Malachi came in the door with Jace behind him. Malachi looked at the shattered glass and my bloody hand then at Alex groaning on the ground.

"You where supposed to just give her the water to make her pass out." Malachi said as Jace ran to Alex. I threw my hands in the air.

"Well maybe she didn't take the water." I said annoyed.

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so obvious that you were up to something," he snapped back.

"I can't help it I have never lied to her before." I said. "She can read me like an open book." Malachi rolled his eyes and went to Alex. We grabbed her and carried her to the library where everyone was waiting. Clary ran to Alex when she saw the damp blood in her hair. We tied her to a chair with her hands behind her back.

"You said she wouldn't be hurt." Clary said to Malachi. Jace drew a healing rune on Alex's neck so she would heal faster with it closer to the wound. Malachi looked at me with a glare.

"She wasn't supposed to but we had a little trouble getting her too corporate," he said not taking his eyes off me. Magnus was checking Alex's head and said she wouldn't have a concussion which was good. He came and checked my hand too. He got all the glass out of my hand before I put a healing rune on my wrist. My hand felt better after a while as we waited for Alex to wake up.

"When will she wake?" I asked.

"Since you didn't hit her to bad she should be waking up soon." Magnus said without taking his eyes off Alex. I signed in relief. I don't think she will be happy when she wakes up though since I'm the one that hurt her. I heard a grown come from Alex and her head lifted up and took in all our faces. Everyone was here Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Carter, Malachi, and me. We were all here-to-here to talk to her because we knew something was wrong. She gaze landed on me and her eyes seem to fill with hate. I didn't like her looking at me like that. She started to fight against the rope that tied her to the chair while her gaze never left me. Clary stepped up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder making her stop.

"It's alright we won't let him hurt you again." she said giving me a glare. I threw my handing in the air in disbelief.

"I didn't want to hurt her the first time." I said. "She wouldn't take the damn water." Alex glared at me before moving her gaze to the ropes.

"Why am I tied up?" she practically yelled to no one in particular.

"So you would have to listen to us." Jace said from his seat.

"Talk about what?" she asked confused.

"You've been acting strange." Malachi jumped in.

"I haven't been acting strange." she said sternly.

"You don't talk to me anymore and you act like we never dated." Malachi said.

"Maybe people change their minds about their feelings; ever thought about that?" Alex hissed. I saw pain and hurt in Malachi's eyes when he looked away. I didn't think she was going to talk. She was hiding something. We needed to get it out of her.

"Tell her about the night she was taken." I said softly. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes but Alex just glared at me with evil black ones. "She needs to hear it." No one questioned it they just nodded their heads.

"Sebastian took us by surprise. We knew he was coming but we didn't expect him to show up so early." Jace started. "When your mother and I got to the entrance we saw that he had already killed Vic. She only got a few sentences out before she died." Clary had tears streaming down her face already. Vic and Clary were parabatai and it hurt Clary bad I heard when she lost Vic. Carter had glassy eyes and I knew he was on the verge of crying thinking of his dead sister.

"We fought Sebastian's endarken solders." Clary continued. "But Izzy had gotten hurt. I needed to get her to Magnus before she bleed out but he was protecting the you and Malachi upstairs. I carried Izzy up the stairs and was walking down the hall to the training room where Magnus was watching you and Malachi when Sebastian, one of his endarken, and a little boy..." Clary averted her eyes to me and I looked down avoiding her gaze. "Knocked me out with a knock out rune."

"He knocked us out with a knock out rune too." Alec said quietly.

"I could hear all the commotion that was going on from downstairs. You and Malachi were throwing knives at the target trying to ignore the screams that came from the people you love. There was a loud knock on the door. Malachi looked like he was about to pee himself but you just grabbed more knives and stayed calm. After a minute, the door was busted down. There was Sebastian in the doorway with an endarken and a young fairy boy." Everyone turned to me and I kept my head down. "I held them off for as long as I could. The endarken must have been a warlock because how he dismissed my spells to hold them off. One of his spells hit me. You stepped up and killed the warlock with ease. You had thrown a knife right at the warlock and hit him in the chest. You kept fighting and Malachi tried to help me but what can a little kid do. I passed out a few minutes after that."

They all turned to Malachi. He looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face. He was the last one that was there with her that day. I didn't want to tell them that the little boy was me but I was sure they already knew since every time they would bring up the boy with scarlet hair and blackish-blue eyes they would look at me.

"I was scared." Malachi started. "I stayed with dad after he passed out. I watched the little boy grab you after you ran out of knives. I didn't do anything as I watched him drag you out of the room. I knew that if dad or anyone else could keep him from taking you I wouldn't have a chance. Sebastian kneeled down and..." Malachi trailed off. He hesitated before continuing. "He asked me if I wanted to come with you and him or stay with my dad and the rest of my family. I was scared of what he would do to me if I went with him so I said I would rather stay. That's when he put the knock out rune on my arm and left out the door with you."

We all stood there staring wide eyed at Malachi. He had the chance to go with Alex and protect her but he didn't. He stayed behind with his family and let her go. No one blames him really since he was only eight. I remember that day well too and I could tell he cared about Alex even then. Alex was wide eyed and stared at everyone in shock. Malachi didn't look at anyone but Alex.

"I should have gone with you to protect you from him. I should have left with him so you weren't alone through the years." Malachi said and walked over to Alex. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Alex hesitated before kissing back. When Malachi pulled away, Alex smiled and her eyes turned back to the beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry." Malachi said pulling away and straightening up. Alex shook her head but she still had a big smile on her face.

"Don't be sorry." she looked up at us and nothing seemed different about her. She was our Alex again. Our regular Alex but she was happier than ever. She had her family back and she knew the truth. I smiled for a little before I figured out that she wouldn't be able to go along with Sebastian's plans of killing her family and kidnapping Clary. She wouldn't go along with it know that she knows he has been lying to her ever since the day he took her.


	12. Truth be Told

**Alex:**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. They told me about the day they gave me up... no lost me. I was taken. Sebastian took me from my family. They loved me, he didn't. I felt rage wash through my body as I listened to everyone explain their story of that day. Sebastian had taken me and knocked out my family that loved me. I felt something drain out of me.

Sebastian has beaten me over the years and lied to me. He didn't love me over the years. He never cared and he still doesn't. He just used me as a revenge toy so my parents would be upset that they lost their only child. Why did he send me back after all these years though? Thinking that he could use me because he molded me into what he always wanted.

I'm still tied to the chair with everyone around me but I don't struggle. I don't really move. They waited for me to say something. I hung my head for a moment before looking back up.

"You didn't save me from Sebastian when you found me." I said slowly. Shock and confusion was written on all of their faces.

"But honey someone notified the Clave of where you were located." Clary said.

"That was one of Sebastian's followers that said that." I said sadly. I was having trouble getting the words out.

"Why would someone that followed Sebastian turn in his location?" Carter asked.

"Because Sebastian told him to." I said quietly.

"Why would he want that?" Simon asked with his arm around Izzy protectively.

"Because he wanted you to find me... or us." I said. They all gave me confusing looks. I shook my head trying to find the words. "After he took me he took me to a warlock that changed my memories of that night making it seem like you gave me up. I trained for years hoping that one day I will be strong enough to come and make you regret giving me up. Sebastian had/has other plans though. Sebastian sent us here to get close to the Clave's most successful shadowhunters. If you were gone then there wouldn't be anyone that could stop us from taking over. He comes sees us every once in a while to see how everything is going but I started to get attached after a few weeks."

I looked at Malachi in the eye. He had so much sadness, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes. I looked away and continued.

"He took me back to the warlock that day to get an even more powerful spell cast on me that made me hate you more than ever." I finished with my vision blurry and it took everything I had to not cry. I felt their stares but I didn't look at them. I didn't want to see the betrayal and disappointment in their eyes.

I felt someone put their hand under my chin forcing me to look at them. Dad is standing in front of me with sadness and love in his eyes. He kissed my forehead lovingly and I let a small smile make its way to my lips. But it was whipped from my face when I saw Malachi standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face was blank but his eyes showed so much hurt and pain.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah you did." Malachi says.

"I'm sorry." I say softly and I know he hears me because his eyes soften.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kory with his scarlet hair hanging in front of his eyes and his blackish-blue eyes pinned to the floor. I narrow my eyes at him. "...A little fairy boy..." is what Magnus said who was with Sebastian when he took me. I felt the anger inside of me burn even hotter. Kory has always taken care of me. When Sebastian would beat me, he would bandage me up and put a healing rune on. I thought he cared for me but he help kidnap me.

I reached my hand into my back pocket to get a small knife that I always kept on me. I kept quite a few knives on me for protection. I started quietly cutting the ropes that tied my hands behind my back. I wanted revenge on him and Sebastian. They took me away from my family and made me come here in a plan to hurt.

The ropes fell to the ground and I saw Malachi lunge for me. I was too fast for him to grab me. I ran straight for Kory. I grabbed him and threw him out of his chair. Simon and Carter grabbed my arms but I threw them off. I ran to were Kory landed on the floor. I grabbed the collar of his shirt before I started hitting him repeatedly. I felt someone try to grab me to try to drag me off Kory. I threw my fist back and it connected with the persons nose sending them gasping off me. I hit Kory once more before standing.

I look around and almost everyone is breathing heavy. Dad is holding his nose while mom is putting a healing rune on him and cleaning the blood. Dad lets his nose goes after it stops bleeding. Malachi glares at me from where he stands near the seat.

"See what you did." Malachi said. Dad touches his nose and winces a little. Clary examines it for a moment.

"I think it's broken." She says. Malachi throws me another glare before stomping out the library.

"That's my daughter alright." Dad says smiling and jumping up to give me a hug. Everyone looks at him in shock. "What my daughters got some punch in her." He says with a little laugh. I try to laugh but I'm too upset Malachi is mad at me and the family I thought loved me for the past nine years doesn't.

—-

I stood outside Malachi's room. I wanted to knock but I was afraid he wouldn't want to see me or that he would yell at me. I was about to knock when the door flew open. Malachi stood in the open doorway. He had his arms crossed in front on his chest.

"What do you want?" I flinch back at his stern tone in his voice. His eyes were blazing with anger and betrayal. I knew he was mad that I didn't tell him anything but he didn't understand. I shook my head.

"I came to say I'm sorry for not telling you." His eye's never change as they stare into mine. They never soften. I didn't want him to hate me. I cared for him so much maybe even loved him.

"I don't give a shit what you say Alex," he hisses out my name like it was poison. "It doesn't change anything. How could you turn on your own family like that?" I look down at my hands not wanting to look into his eyes.

"I didn't think any of you wanted me. I thought you all abandoned me." I said sadly.

"That's Bullshit, Alex!" He yelled. I cringe at the anger in his voice. Something in me snapped and I felt my own anger run through me. I snapped my gaze up to his and Malachi seemed to freeze as he saw my anger in my eyes.

"It wasn't my fault Sebastian rearranged my memories! The only thing I remember about that night is that you abandoned me. Which wouldn't be wrong in your case!" I yelled. I regretted the last part once it rolled off my lips but it was true the only person that abandoned me that night was Malachi because he made the choice to let me face Sebastian for years alone. I saw the hurt and pain flash in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly which only made my blood boil. He didn't forgive me what I said I was sorry so why should I?

"You didn't know what could have happened! Sebastian could have killed me that first week instead of brainwashing me and It would have all been your fault!" I yelled at him. I felt Malachi grab me by my hips and pull me into his room. I heard the door bang shut before I was roughly thrown against it and Malachi's body pressed up against me.

"Never talk about your death. I couldn't live without you." He said as his nose trailed up and down my neck. I was confused. He was just yelling at me and now he was kissing my neck like nothing had happened. "I love you." Malachi said against my neck. I froze. He loves me? Did I love him back I know I liked him but could I love him.

Malachi started sucking on my pulse. I leaned my head back on the door so he had more room to work. He kissed up and down my neck and I knew I would have a mark there. He pulled away to look me in the eyes. They were filled with lust and love.

"You don't have to say it back just know I love you." Malachi said. It was the first time of him saying he loved me. He understood if I wouldn't say it back because I wasn't ready or didn't know just how I felt yet. I felt my heart melt he had said he loved me. I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt myself falling for him.

I didn't need to think it over anymore. I knew I loved him and I would never want to be without him.

"I love you too." Malachi looked at me with wide eyes. I could see the shock behind them before they softened into love. He pressed against me to get closer.

"Say it again," he commanded. I smiled at him before saying that I loved him again. He mirrored my smile and I saw so much love in his eyes before he crashed our lips together. This kiss wasn't like the others. This kissed had so much passion and love.


	13. So Stupid

**Alex:**

I woke up with Malachi's arm draped around me in a protective way. I sat up in bed and took in my surroundings. I was in Malachi's room still. We had gotten over our fight and ended up talking until we both fell asleep in his bed. I was in a plain blue t-shirt of his. He had given it to me to sleep in. I unwrapped his arm from around me without any problem. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I took one more look at Malachi's sleeping form before leaving and going to my room to change.

I put on a gray tank top that ended just above my belly button. I put on a pair of jogging shorts before leaving to go to the training room. No one was up yet so I would have the training room all to myself to think about everything that has happened and what to do next.

As I trained, I thought about Sebastian. He tricked me into believing he was the only one who cared. That all his beatings over the years was just to make me stronger so I would no longer be that weak pathetic little girl I thought my parents threw out.

I hated him now. I despised him.

I won't hurt my family but he will hurt them if he knows I know now what happened. He might even take me away again and change my memories again. I was scared that he would hurt my family or Malachi.

I couldn't care less about Kory anymore. He helped take me away from my family. How could he? He was like a big brother to me over the years and now I found out he has stabbed me in the back.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I was about to scream when I turned and saw Malachi resting his chin on my shoulder. I sighed in relief. He smirked at me then kissed my cheek.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a smirk on his face still. I knew he knew that answer was yes but I wasn't going to give it to him.

"You scare me? Please, you are like a big teddy bear." I said with a little giggle.

"I am not a teddy bear." He said sternly but it only made me giggle more. I turned in his arms to face him. He glared at me and I gave a pout face.

"But you're my teddy bear." I say in a baby voice. He smiled and chuckled before pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

"I love you," he said. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I tell him and gave him another peck on the kiss.

"What are you going to do about Sebastian?" he asks. I shake my head. I really didn't know what to do besides stay away from him. I didn't want to go with his plan and I never wanted to see him again. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I think you should find out what Sebastian's plan is. I think you should find out when he's going to strike and make him trust you." I frown up at him.

"I don't want to be around him. I just want him to go away." I say. I really didn't want to be around him after everything he has done to me and my family. My real family. I never wanted to see him again but I wasn't as cruel as him to want to kill him.

"I promise he won't hurt you anymore. I will be there with you to make sure he doesn't." I smile at Malachi and reach up on my toes to kiss him when I heard a loud bang from down the hall. Malachi and I ran down the hall only to see Carter laying face down on the floor.

"Carter get up." I say crouching down and shaking him. "Carter. Get up something happened." I flipped him over to see cold, dead eyes staring at me. "Malachi," I say quietly.

Malachi came to stand at my side and looked at Carter. He checks for a pulse but there was nothing. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion to try to calm me as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

Who could have done this and where were they. They couldn't be far from

"Alex." I hear my name being called from down the hall. I look up to meet Kory's eyes from down the hall. I get up from my crouch position next to Carter and glare at Kory.

"You did this!?" I yelled at him. He didn't show any emotion in his face or eyes.

"I had to," he said. I wanted to run at him and kill him in that moment. he had betrayed me by taking me away from my family now he was taking my family away from me. I was about to attack when Sebastian stepped out from around the corner. He looked at me then at Carter and smiled.

"Very good Alexandra. I didn't expect to kill anyone today but that is a good tactic to scare them. Well done but no one else dies today." Sebastian said while coming over to look at Carter's lifeless body. He then looked back at me. "Let's go home." I shook my head and looked at Malachi with pleading eyes. I didn't want to go with him especially since he thinks I killed Carter and is treating me like a hero because of it. Sebastian looked over my shoulder at Malachi and smirked.

"I remember you." Sebastian said. "You chose to stay." He looked at Malachi all over before giving him a choice. "You can either come with me, Alex, and Kory or you can choose to stay. But just to warn you this is my last offer." Malachi swallowed and looked down at Carter before looking up at me. I didn't want to go with him but I will find a way back home once I end everything and staying close to him will make that process a lot faster. Malachi looks back at Sebastian and he must have seen the plan in my eyes or he just didn't want to leave me again. He nodded and agreed to go with.

Kory walked over to the wall and drew a portal and we all left out the portal. I left my home and my parents behind to believe me and Malachi had been kidnapped. I wanted to cry for me being so stupid to believe they didn't love me.


	14. Plan

**Alex:**

It's been three weeks and since I left the New York Institute with Sebastian, Kory, and Malachi. I felt really guilty about Malachi coming with us but I don't think I would be about to go through with my plan without him. Malachi and I have been trying to find a way to contact the others but nothing gets by Sebastian easily. It has been hard here but not hard like the last time I was here when the training was intense. Hard as in since we came back and he believed I had killed Carter he believe I will be the one to bring down the Clave. I have to put on the act for Sebastian that I am still on his side other wise I can kiss my memories goodbye again.

Someone knocks on the door quietly. "Alex!" I hear someone say from the other side of the door. It's almost midnight now and I still can't sleep. I haven't been sleeping well since we got here and I don't think Malachi has either. Speaking of Malachi he slips through the door and gently shuts it so no one will know that he sneaked in here. He comes over to where I am laying down on my bed and sits on the edge. We sit in my dark room in silence listening to our breathe. It was a comfortable silence and I liked how I could just feel calm with Malachi near.

"I couldn't sleep." he says quietly into the dark.

"Me nether." I say simply.

"What do you think our parents are doing?" he asks. I can't immediately answer cause I don't know. What are they doing? Are they looking for us? Have they already given up looking? Did they even look? I was taken away for nine years without a trace of me and now I'm gone again. They might be looking for Malachi but not me. This is a regular thing for them; me being taken of leaving for a long period of time. But every time I leave I don't want to. Do they understand that? That I leave to protect them? "I'm sure they are looking for us." Malachi says like he read my mind.

Malachi lays back in the bed so he is laying next to me on his back looking up at the ceiling. I turn so I'm on my side looking at him through the dark. "What are we going to do?" I ask. Malachi stays silent like he is trying to think of a plan to get us out.

But he must not have thought of one because then he says, "I don't know." I feel tears slowly fall from the corner of me eye and I let myself cry for the first time in weeks. I feel Malachi wrap his arms around me in a comforting way. I cry into his neck and Malachi kept whispering soothing nothings into my ear. When I finally stop crying I have uncontrollable began to hiccup.

Malachi kept his arms around me even after I stopped crying. He was always like this since we got here he's always been around me no matter where I go. He thinks I will get hurt because he has seen the scars on my back and knows where they came from.

Kory has been the one helping with Sebastian's plan most. Like Malachi with me Kory is always around Sebastian like he is his personal bodyguard. Sebastian hasn't told me his plan yet and I don't know why. He has been pushing me to train a lot more than normal cause he says I have a very important job when the time comes but he won't tell me what that is. Sebastian has been making Malachi train hard too because he didn't start the intense training when he was young like me and Kory.

I hear a bedroom door creak open and footsteps in the hallway. Malachi rolls off the bed and lands swiftly on the floor beside the bed. The side of the bed he is on is facing away from the door so Malachi ducks down when he hears my door creak open. I lay down without making a sound and try to act like I'm asleep. A stream of light flows in from the hallway and Kory steps into the room looking around. I close my eyes before his eyes land on me to see if I was asleep or not. I stay like that for a few minutes until I hear the door creak shut and Kory's retreating steps down the hall.

I sit up in bed and Malachi stands dusting himself off. "You really need to vacuum in here."

"Why do you think he's up this late?" I ask ignoring his stupid attempt to calm the mood.

"Probably the same reason why you are up this late because he couldn't sleep." Malachi says in hushed tones. I get up from the bed and head for the door.

"he wouldn't have been checking if I was asleep if he couldn't sleep." I say while I opened the door and peaked down the hall both ways.

It was all clear and I came out with Malachi following behind me. I head in the direction of the kitchen and living room. When we get there I hear voices in living room. I peaked around the corner but no one was in there before I could step out from behind the wall. Malachi pulls me back behind the wall next to the entrance. I see the wall on the far corner open like a door and someone I have never seen before step out. From behind him I see a glimpse of people sitting around a long round table with Sebastian sitting in the front and Kory next to him. The man shuts the wall like door behind him and starts heading our way. Malachi grabs my wrist and we quietly run into the coat closet.

We are squished together chest to chest but Malachi was a lot taller than me. I barely reached his shoulder. We stayed quiet until we believed that it was all clear. We came out of the closet and I realize how close me and Malachi were because I felt like the warmth has left my body when he pulled away. We went into the living room and I could hear the voices behind the wall like door in the secret room but I can't make it out. Malachi grabs my hand and I feel a light stinging in my hand. When I looked at Malachi he had a stele in his hand; I look down at my hand hand see the hearing rune. I was shocked that he actually had one. Sebastian won't let him have any weapon unless he's in the training room and someone is watching him. I press my hand against the wall but not enough to push it open and the voices become more clear.

"What do you believe we do, sir?" a mans voice asks. I can recognize Sebastian's voice respond.

"She is going to be one of the greatest shadowhunters after her dad and I plan to use her to my advantage." Sebastian says. Who is he talking about? I look at Malachi and he looks confused but also angry. Does he know who Sebastian is talking about? When Malachi looks up and meets my eyes I can see it in his eyes, worry. I can see it is directed at me. Malachi is worried about me but why? Is Sebastian talking about me?

"She has spent time with her family what if she has been convince to turn against you and she is a spy?" Someone asks.

"She can't be a spy, she killed Carter. I found him dead at her feet. She would not have killed the man that had raised her if she was a spy." Sebastian says sternly and I can tell he is getting annoyed.

"Then why don't you trust her to come to these meetings?" the same man asked.

"Are you judging the way I run things? I have a plan and I intend to follow through with it in three days. If you don't like the plan do you have a better one that would interest all of us?" Sebastian yells. I didn't even need the rune to hear him clearly. Three days. That's how long we have until Sebastian plans to strike.

"No sir." the man says quietly.

"What is this plan?" a woman it sounds like asks.

"The plan is to have Alex go to the Clave telling them that she knows where I am and that she escaped my grasp when they send all there shadowhunter guards after me she will be with them. They will be unguarded and while we are fighting the shadowhunters she will be taking down the Clave with Kory by her side." Sebastian says. I look at Malachi but he doesn't look at me.

"What if she doesn't agree with the plan?" someone asks.

"She will," Sebastian says.


End file.
